Cette année là à Poudlard
by Airynn
Summary: Sirius n'est pas mort au ministère de la magie, Sévérus est une femme, La cousine de Harry débarque à Poudlard... Que dire? Je suis nulle en résumé.
1. Chapter 1

Cette année là à poudlard. . .   
Sirius & Sévérina / Drago & Aïrynn Sur le Chemin de Traverse 

Aïrynn Potter venait pour la deuxième fois de sa vie en Angleterre.

La première fois, c'était il y avait six ans ; mais cette fois là, c'était pour passer les vacances chez son oncle et sa tante Weasley.

Cette fois ci par contre, il était question d'y continuer ses études… pour être plus près de Dumbledore et de l'ordre du phénix… parce que sa vie et celle de son cousin en dépendaient peu-être.

Aïrynn savait maintenant que tant qu'elle serait en vie, son cousin le serait aussi, quoi qu'il arrive…c'était là l'œuvre des liens du sang et de la magie, un ancien sortilège.

« …alors on se retrouve au chaudron baveur. Hasta la proxima. »

Aïrynn laissa Harry, Hermione, Adrien et les Weasley pour se diriger vers Gringrott où elle devait retirer un peu d'argent. Après quoi elle décida de se promener dans le chemin de traverse. Elle allait de-ci de-la en regardant les vitrines quand elle se cogna à quelque chose… ou plutôt à quelqu'un.

« Excusez moi, je ne vous avait pas vu » dit-elle au garçon arrêté devant elle.

Il la regarda un peu bizarrement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux des siens.

Son regard s'attarda sur l'épaule d'Aïrynn où était perché sa perruche rose. Ce que cette dernière ne sembla par apprécier.

« Tu veux ma photooo ! Tu veux ma photooo !

Reina ! Un peu de tenue ! Je suis vraiment navrée.

Cet oiseau parle ? fit le jeune garçon étonné.

Oui. Elle s'appelle Reina. Elle est un peu susceptible. C'est une perruche parlante, une espèce très rare je dois dire.

Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, pourtant je m'y connaît en oiseaux.

A bon ? Tu aimes les oiseaux ?

Oui. Beaucoup.

C'est quoi ton nom ?

Moi c'est Drago. Heu…Et toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue. Tu n'es pas à Poudlard.

J'espère que cette fille n'est pas une moldue…

Je m'appelle Aïrynn. J'entre demain en 6eme année à Poudlard. Avant j'étais à la Estrella Magica l'école de magie espagnole. »

S'en suivit une discussion passionnée sur les oiseaux rares puis sur le Quidditch, jusqu'à se que les 12 coups de minuit ne sonne le départ de Cendrillon…

« Oh ! Madre mia ! Il se fait tard. Je doit partir.

On se voit demain à Poudlard.

Ok ! A demain ! »

A Poudlard 

« QUOI ? Sirius Black est le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

- Oui Sévérina, tu as bien entendu.

- Mais… Dumbledore, si je puis me permettre…

- Je suis désolé Sévérina. C'est une décision déjà prise et qui ne peut être discutée. Sirius a été innocenté et il doit reprendre une vie normale, donc travailler. J'ai confiance en lui, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était une matière où il excellait. »

Séverina Snape se dirigeait vers ses appartements plongée dans ses pensée. Elle repensa au moment où lors de la bataille contre les mangemorts au Département des Mystères, Sirius et elle étaient tombés dans la cloche du temps qui les avait rajeuni de près de 15 ans. Aujourd'hui ils semblaient avoir 20 ans. Les élèves de Poudlard allaient être très surpris à la rentrée… très surpris. Leur prof de potion aurait rajeuni et le nouveau prof de DCFM n'était autre que Sirius Black récemment innocenté et rafraîchi lui aussi… rafraîchi et de nouveau TRES séduisant. Elle en connaissait des filles qui allaient glousser à n'en plus finir. Et Sirius allait encore la narguer… comme autrefois avec James.

« Salut Sévérina »

Elle sursauta et se retourna pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Sirius.

Quand on parle du loup…

« Ah ! C'est toi, railla t-elle.

- C'est vraiment chouette qu'on bosse ensemble, dit Sirius en souriant. »

Sévérina fit un effort pour ne pas grincer des dents.

« La dernière chose que je souhaite c'est de t'avoir comme collègue, répondit-elle.

- Pourquoi tant de haine ? dit Sirius, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

- Pourquoi tant de haine ? Tu oses me demander çà après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ?

- Tu n'as donc pas compris ? dit Sirius.

- Compris quoi ?

- Si j'ai fait tout çà, c'était pour que tu me remarques.

- Pour que je te remarque ? Et pourquoi voulais tu que je te remarque ? Pour que je te remarque tu m'as mise face à …

- J'ai fait çà…

- … un loup-garou…

- … parce que…

- … tu te rend compte que tu as failli…

- … je t'aime.

- … me tuer ? Tu es inconci… … Tu vient de dire quoi là ?

- Je t'aime. »

Sévérina pâlit puis rougit violemment de gêne et de contrariété.

« Tu raconte vraiment n'importe quoi… et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Pourquoi essais-tu toujours de me faire tourner en bourrique ? Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? »

Sirius la regarda avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras.

« Je veux çà » dit-il.

Et il l'embrassa! Au bout de quelques secondes, Sévérina se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sirius et courut jusqu'à sa chambre.

Comment ais-je put être aussi idiote. J'aurais dû le gifler ce mufle. Et dire que je l'ai laissé m'embrasser. Mais c'était agréable dans le fond… NON un baiser de Sirius ne peut être agréable. Il a été très méchant avec moi pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard… Mais il a dit qu'il avait fait çà parce qu'il… parce que…non ma vieille OUBLI CA !

Elle sauta sur son lit et serra contre elle son Dracula en peluche.

Cà va être dure pour moi cette année scolaire

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Le pire restait à venir.

« AAAAAAAAh ! »

Sévérina plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier. Elle avait découvert un gros chien noir, au pied de son lit, le matin.

« Sirius ! Qu'est ce que tu fait là ! »

Le gros chien se métamorphosa en humain.

« Excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur, dit-il, J'étais venu m'excuser pour hier soir mais quand je t'ai vu dormir… tu était si mignonne que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te contempler… et je me suis endormit, dit-il d'un air tendre. »

Ce qui eut le don d'irriter Sévérina.

« Sort d'ici tout de suite ! ordonna t-elle. »

Sirius recula lorsqu'elle lui lança un coussin et son pied se coinça dans le piège à souris que Sévérina avait posé la veille. Résultat : ils durent s'y prendre à deux pour décoincer le pied – ou plutôt les orteils pris.

Aïrynn, Adrien, Fred, George et Hermione qui passaient par là, entendirent des bruits et éclats de voix qui attirèrent leur attention. Fred et George ne se gênèrent pas pour écouter à la porte.

-Allez, Sirius... Plus fort... vint la voix essoufflée du professeur Snape.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit la voix de Sirius, tout aussi essoufflée. Oh, merde, je crois que c'est coincé.

Divers bruits assourdis suivirent, semblables à des frottements de vêtements et des bruits de pas sur le sol.

-D'accord, très bien, dit finalement Sévérina, apparemment épuisée. Sors-la, Black, allez.

-Je ne peux pas la sortir, Sévérina, c'est trop serré, répondit Sirius, tendu et lassé. De nouveaux des bruits, comme s'il faisait un nouvel essai: "Non, aucune chance."

-Essaie seulement de la bouger d'avant en arrière, peut-être que ça va nous donner une chance, entendirent-ils suggérer Sévérina. Puis des grognements indiquant l'accord de Sirius.

-Oui, un peu plus loin... un peu plus... on y est presque... Ahhhh! Sirius! Il y eut un grand bruit assourdi, puis des grognements et un assortiment de bruits d'origine inconnue.

A l'extérieur, Aïrynn, Adrien et Hermione se regardèrent choqués, tandis que Fred et George rivalisaient de sourires diaboliques.

-Oh, c'était _super_, Sirius, absolument _super_, dit-Sévérina sarcastiquement. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie.

À l'extérieur, Hermione était sidérée. "_Super_?" bafouilla-t-elle. "Ai-je entendu _Sévérina Snape_ dire ça à Sirius? Dites-moi que ce n'est pas le cas, je préfère penser que j'entend des voix"


	2. Chapter 2

La cérémonie de répartition était presque finie. Il ne restait plus que Aïrynn et Adrien.

Adrien était le meilleur ami d'Aïrynn. Ils avaient refusé d'être séparés et il avait fallu qu'Adrien soit du voyage pour que Aïrynn accepte de quitter l'Espagne.

« Fernando Adrien » appela le professeur Mc Gonnagall.

Adrien s'assit et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Gryffondor » s'exclama le Choixpeau.

Adrien alla s'asseoir auprès de Fred et George qui lui souriaient.

« Potter Aïrynn » dit Minerva Mc Gonnagall.

Un silence saisit la salle. Personne ne savait que Harry avait une cousine portant ce nom.

Une personne plus que les autre avait ouvert des yeux ronds à l'invocation du nom. Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Non… tout mais pas çà…

« Gryffondor »

Aïrynn était vraiment soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être séparée de ses amis et cousins. Elle alla joyeusement s'asseoir près d'Adrien.

« Au fait Harry, tu ne connaîtrais pas un certain Drago ? questionna t-elle juste après le discourt de Dumbledore ( qui expliqua les nouveauté au niveau des professeurs et des élèves.)

- Drago Malefoy ?

- C'est… un Malefoy ?

- Oui et croit moi, il est aussi fourbe et méchant que son père.

Et pourtant il était vraiment sympa hier quand on s'est rencontrés.

- Tu ferais bien de l'éviter ; son père est un mangemort.

Le lendemain matin fut pour Sévérina le début du cauchemar.

Lorsque les hiboux vinrent porter le courrier au petit déjeuner, celle ci reçu une enveloppe rouge.

Une beuglante ? Mais enfin qu'est ce que çà veut dire ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment

C'est alors que la beuglante se mit à… chanter !

« JE T'AIIIME ! JE T'AIIIIIME ! COMME UN FOU, COMME UN SOLDAT !… »

Tout le monde s'était mis à rire et Sévérina souhaita rentrer dix milles pieds sous terre. Elle lanca un regard courroucé en direction de Sirius. Celui ci la regardait avec un sourire style Tu aime ma surprise chérie ? '

Et ce n'était pas fini ! Sévérina continua à recevoir des beuglantes musicales à chaque petit déjeuner ; Sirius lui avait jeté un sort qui faisait apparaître des cœurs derrière elle quand elle se déplaçait; Et la nuit, elle ne pouvait plus dormir tranquillement car une chorale d'elfes déguisés en Cupidons chantaient sous sa fenêtre. Mais le pire était qu'une rumeur circulait au sujet de Sirius et elle… et cette perruche qui volait à travers l'école en criant « C'était supeer Sirius ! Supeer Sirius ! »… elle n'allait pas rater la propriétaire de l'oiseau.

Lorsque Sirius dû aller de toute urgence en mission pour l'ordre du phénix, Sévérina jugea qu'elle avait là une excellente occasion de se venger. Les élèves n'étant pas au courant du départ de Sirius, et elle, étant chargée de le remplacer, Sévérina décida d'utiliser le polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de Sirius et semer un peu la pagaille parmis les élèves. Mais lorsque celui ci revint, il se rendit compte de la supercherie.

Sévérina venait d'entrer dans sa chambre et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, quand Sirius s'y engouffra et, rapide comme l'éclair, il jetta la jeune( ?) femme sur le lit en lui arrachant sa baguette. Puis il verrouilla magiquement la porte avant de jeter la baguette dans un coin.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? dit Sévérina, en colère mais un peu inquiète. »

Qu'est ce qu'il a derrière la tête ?

Sirius monta à son tour sur le lit. Sévérina jugea plus prudent de s'éloigner mais Sirius la rattrapa par les cheveux, la fit coucher sur le lit et l'enjamba puis la coinça entre ses jambes pour enfin serrer dangereusement son cou entre ses mains.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais pendant mon absence ? dit-il d'un ton volontairement menaçant .

- Moi ? Je t'ai remplacé comme prévu, répondit Sévérina d'un ton innocent.

- En prenant mon apparence ? dit Sirius plus menaçant.

- Hé bien, çà t'apprendra à embêter les gens avec des beuglantes musicales aux repas.

- Ne refait plus jamais çà.

- Peut-être bien si tu arrête de m'envoyer des beuglantes et de me lancer des sorts, dit Sévérina d'un ton de défit.

- Tu sais que je peux faire pire ?

- …

- Disons … passer aux choses sérieuses, dit Sirius en lui caressant légèrement la joue.

- Arrête çà, dit Sévérina d'une voix où perçait la peur. »

Sirius sentit qu'elle avait peur. Il eut pitié d'elle et décida d'arrêter de l'effrayer.

« N'ais pas peur mon ange, dit-il en l'embrassant. »

Puis il sortit de la chambre.

Mais la peur tourmenta Sévérina pendant toute la journée suivante.

Elle se surprit à marcher en rasant les murs, contre lesquels elle collait son dos dès que quelqu'un l'apostrophait dans un couloir. Elle ouvrait les portes entrebaîllées d'un coup de pied, histoire de ne pas se prendre un seau de limaces (ou pire) sur la tête. Elle vérifia une dizaine de fois que tous les ingrédients contenus dans les bocaux entreposés dans sa classe étaient bien ce qui était indiqué sur leurs étiquettes. Elle se lança un nombre incalculable de contre sorts au moindre phénomène suspect, se lava les mains à s'en écorcher la peau, et vérifia magiquement la moindre chose qu'elle devait absorber. Le soir venu, au dîner, les autres professeurs regardèrent, stupéfaits, Sévérina alors qu'elle jetait simultanément sur son assiette un sort de contre poison, de contre illusion - au cas où les innocents petits pois-carottes seraient des blocs d'allume-feu, un poulet en caoutchouc ou autres cochonneries - et de contre charme divers (si jamais l'instigateur de ce complot voulait en faire son esclave ou rendre ses cheveux oranges). Une fois rassurée, elle mangea en quarante six secondes chrono en jetant des regards méfiants autour d'elle, puis au grand étonnement des élèves, elle sortit précipitamment de la salle en faisant le moins de bruit possible et en rasant les murs, quitte à faire un grand détour, vu que passer entre les tables demandait beaucoup moins de temps. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut dans sa chambre, tout en vérifiant que son pyjama n'était pas ensorcelé, empoisonné, rempli de poil à gratter ou autre surprise, elle verrouilla sa porte et regarda sous son lit, derrière chaque meuble et chaque tenture. Ce ne fut qu'après un minutieux examen de deux bonnes heures qu'épuisée, elle consentit à s'effondrer dans son lit.

Madame Bibine, stupéfaite devant le manège de sa collègue, se pencha vers Sirius :

- Quelle mouche l'a piquée ?

- Je n'en sais strictement rien, chère madame, fit Sirius en finissant son yaourt avec l'innocence de l'agneau qui tète.

Seulement, Sévérina n'était toujours pas rassurée : Plus de beuglantes, plus de sortilèges. Elle soupçonnait Sirius d'avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Méfie toi de l'eau qui dort… et s'il avait vraiment l'intention de faire pire ?…

A force, elle tomba malade.


End file.
